Consequences
by Lady Cailan
Summary: After being brought together by a simple school assignment, Hermione and Draco must face the consequences of their secret relationship.
1. Blood Moon

_Hi, guys! I've found myself in a bit of a rut as far as my other two stories (Fallen Woman and A Girl Like Lovegood). Though I am still tinkering around with Fallen Woman and in the process of writing another chapter of my Luna and Draco story I really thought maybe some of the other ideas rolling around my head were making it more difficult to write so I thought I'd start this story as well. It's a Hogwarts-era story and features Hermione and Draco. I don't know how long it's going to be but the idea is there - I just have to get it all down in words. I hope you enjoy this first chapter...and as always, please let me know what you think! _

_LCailan_

* * *

**1. Blood Moon**

* * *

Hermione Granger was tired.

It was late afternoon and a Tuesday - her busiest day all week. She had sat through Potions and Charms that morning and Advanced Runes right after dinner followed by Herbology and Arithmancy. Her lessons were almost over but she still had to survive Divination with the Slytherins, which was loathsome at best. In spite of her reluctance she had arrived early, sitting quietly at her desk with the huge, worn text open to that day's lesson.

_Divining the Moon: Fact and Farce_

Hermione shook her head, a firm believer that everything to do with Divination was farcical.

The curly-haired Gryffindor waited for the inevitable moment when Professor Trelawney would make her dramatic appearance and begin to spew her useless knowledge to a roomful of tired and unsuspecting students.

As the room filled with boisterous Gryffindors and Slytherins, Hermione flipped listlessly through the day's chapter, hoping to find something interesting to read although she held out little hope. Behind her she could hear Harry and Ron laughing while Dean Thomas carried on; he was howling at what she supposed was the subject of the day's lesson: the moon.

They boys seemed to be having a jolly time until Professor Trelawney rushed into the room, waving he wand haphazardly before her, and tripping over her much too-long robes.

"Mister Thomas! We mustn't poke fun at the moon, must we?"

Her voice was breathless and dreamy all at once and even though the woman was short in stature and rather odd-looking, Dean still appeared apologetic as he sank down into his desk at Trelawney's reproachful look. There were snickers from the Slytherins and murmurs of sympathies from Dean's best mates.

Hermione trained her eyes on her desk, pulling out parchment and quills in anticipation of a long-winded lecture on which she was certain there would be homework. Soon the room was filled with the sound of scratching quills, shifty desks and the dreamlike humming of Trelawney's voice as she led the class in a lecture on the meanings of the blood moon and the history of how it affected magic and what it meant. Hermione quelled the urge to raise her hand and ask why any of what they were jotting down was important but instead she scribbled page after page on the meanings of different moons and how to divine the future from their location in the skies. The lecture seemed to drag on endlessly, nothing rousing her keen interest until she heard Trelawney speak those two most enticing words.

"Extra credit!"

Hermione sat up, leaning towards her professor instinctually.

"And House points to the first student to write me a scroll on the history and folklore of the blood moon and how it affects magic today!"

The minute that lessons were dismissed for the day, the bushy-haired Gryffindor packed up her things and rushed out of the room, headed towards the staircase with determination. She had a lot of work to do before supper.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated Divination.

He hated Trelawney and her pointless, claptrap theories. He hated that they had to waste the end of their day listening to her line of dragon dung. He also hated the fact that his name - Malfoy - seemed to mean nothing, especially since it didn't get him a pass from his Divination lessons. Instead, he had to suffer through an hour-long lecture on rubbish and not to mention he had to share the room and the air with a bunch of worthless Gryffindors!

_It's all mental!_

But at the same time, Draco was having a difficult time denying that the extra credit assignment wasn't enticing. Not only would he look like a hero to his house by getting the extra points but depending on how much extra credit Trelawney was offering he might not have to pay attention in class for the rest of term and still pass! So even though his best mates and his supposed girlfriend were headed down to supper, Draco found himself making an excuse only to turn around and head back up the winding staircase to the circular, smoky Divination classroom.

There, Trelawney sat on the ground, her eyes closed, humming something suspiciously tuneless.

"Professor?"

She opened her eyes widely and her thick glasses gave her the appearance of a frightened owl.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Erm...I was wondering if I could have more information about the extra credit assignment..."

* * *

Ron glared at Hermione.

"Are you mental? Don't you know that if we were to do the extra credit assignment that it'll keep us in the library all weekend?"

Hermione shot him a stern look as she took a sip of her juice.

"Hermione! This whole weekend? Do you know how bloody gorgeous it's going to be the next few days? No one in their right mind would spend it indoors!"

Ron looked appalled at even the suggestion and Harry took a bite of his second treacle tart, his green eyes somber.

"Hermione, I thought you hated Divination."

The bushy-haired Gryffindor bristled.

"No one ever died from _learning_. Both of you should take more initiative!"

"And just because it's written in a book doesn't mean we have to _learn_ it!"

Ron reached for some dessert as Hermione shook her head in resignation.

"I just thought it might be something fun for us to do. It would help our house and I know you need the extra credit, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron stared at Hermione incredulously.

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" he asked with a mouthful of chocolate éclair.

"No but for once I'd like to see you take interest in something besides Quidditch and food."

The boys glanced at one another and shook their heads before turning back to their irritated companion.

"Hermione-"

"I'll be going now. I've got loads of research to do on the blood moon."

The boys watched, mouths full of food, as she stalked off, head held high.

"Mental, that one," Ron muttered after swallowing. But he said it with affection and didn't hide the fact that his eyes had followed her all the way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco walked up the wooden stairs and stepped across the rope that separated the Hogwarts library from the Restricted Section. He walked carefully, knowing that Pince was watching him; he could feel her gaze on his back. The librarian was perpetually suspicious of students, especially those that required access to all things restricted even though they had permission from their professors.

Despite Pince's hawk-like gaze, Draco found himself mesmerized by the long stacks of books before him. There were so many! He had only been in the Restricted Section one time before and he had felt as unnerved then as he did now, even though he would never have admitted it. It was colder here...and darker. The only light came from the cathedral-style windows on either side of the massive room and Draco noticed that the rising moon was nearly full and tinged the lightest shade of red.

_The blood moon._

He glanced down at the small note in his hand, written in Trelawney's wide and airy script:

_My Life and Many Moons_

_Ravenna Blackmore_

_She-wolf._

Trelawney had been certain about that. Draco knew of very few werewolves and certainly had never known any to be female. It was intriguing in spite of the fact that it was a bloody homework assignment.

He moved towards the east side of the room, glancing once more upwards and at the bloody-colored moon and shivered.

* * *

Hermione found herself more irritated with Harry and Ron than usual.

_I'm just tired, _she told herself as she hurried down the staircase towards the fourth floor.

She had two hours before the library would close; it was just enough time to check out the book she needed for Trelawney's extra credit assignment. Perhaps she wasn't as much irritated with her best friends as she was disappointed in them. Yes, that was it. She was disappointed because she took much more interest in Harry and Ron's activities than they ever did to _hers_.

_Some friends they are._

The library was darkened and empty as she hurried inside. Candlelight flickered along the walls as the only illumination and beyond the light, the stacks were dark. Hermione moved towards Irma Pince, her promissory note in hand and the old librarian offered a curt nod of acceptance before Hermione hurried across the cavernous room towards the Restricted Section. She new exactly what she needed and moved towards the east side of the room.

_Ravenna Blackmore._

Hermione had taken interest in one of Binns' lectures the previous year and had found time to check out a few books about the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Blackmore had been mentioned several times in one of the books, a foreign woman turned wolf that had fought for the rights of her kind - those who had been born human and turned beast. Hermione had even taken out a book on Blackmore's life only to learn that she had been born with an unnatural sensitivity to the cycles of the moon, long before she had been bitten. Because of the violent nature of her changing and extreme sensitivity to the moon, the British Ministry had taken a keen interest in her - both fearing her beastly nature and embracing it as a giant step in the advancement of wizarding medicine. After being used as a subject for many experiments in creating a more powerful Wolfsbane Potion, Ravenna had fled from Britain and no one had ever heard of her again. She had written only one book - one that had been banned from most wizarding school libraries because of the graphic details of her transformation from human to wolf.

Hermione was disturbingly fascinated with this detail and hurried towards the back stacks with excitement. There was no better source on the history of a blood moon than a werewolf, after all.

"Lumos."

At Hermione's whisper, her wand burst into a brilliant white light and illuminated the last few stacks along the back wall of the Restricted Section. Here one could find all sorts of odd books on dark creatures, banshees, vampires and werewolves. She moved her fingers along old, disused bindings, reading the titles to herself when suddenly she came to a space on the shelf. Here there was obvious evidence of someone else having been there. In that same moment Hermione was shocked to find that the book she was looking for was gone.

_Oh, no!_

She whirled in the dark stack, wand aloft, as if expecting to see someone walking away from her, the precious tome tucked under his or her arm. But she was alone as before, with only the whisper of the wind outside and the light of the moon coming in from the high windows above her. The determined Gryffindor turned back to the stacks, looking more closely this time, just in case someone had simply placed the book on the wrong part of the shelf...

No, it was gone.

_How is it possible that someone else got here before I did?!_

The earlier disappointment and irritation Hermione had felt over her friends returned, this time with a vengeance. Was it so horrible that she wanted to do extra credit? Not only did her closest friends poke fun at her but now the book she needed wasn't there?

Turning, she quickly tucked her wand back into her robes and began to walk quickly the way she had come, determined to find the person who had taken her book. Surely, they could share it, couldn't they? After all-

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw him.

Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on one side of a huge wooden table, engrossed in a book. Whatever he was reading was fascinating enough that he hadn't noticed Hermione's sudden appearance. That or he simply did not acknowledge her. She stood, blinking for a few seconds, surprised to see anyone in the Restricted Section. But she was especially surprised to find that it was Malfoy, of all people, and would have been even more surprised to find that she was _staring_ at him.

He sat, supporting his head by one hand, long fingers twisted in messy, pale-blond hair and the other hand training his wand on his book, which he read by its light. There was something about that wand light - that and the light of the moon - that made him look less like a Hogwarts student and more like the ghosts that tended to haunt this part of the library.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was about Malfoy in that moment that had captured her interest. He was just Malfoy, a conceited, cruel prat from Slytherin House. He was the same boy that loved tormenting Harry and Ron and Hermione hated him. In that moment she hated him more than she had ever hated him. But in the next, she noted that he wasn't wearing his school robes, instead a more casual pair of trousers and a well-fitted linen shirt beneath a black and emerald vest.

_What is wrong with me?_

As Hermione analyzed the strange feeling inside of her the room seemed to grow a bit brighter and her eyes were drawn upwards, towards the tall windows where the moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds. It shone clearly into the room, a strange, white-red color.

_A blood moon._

It offered a strange illumination and when Hermione glanced back at Malfoy she suddenly could make out the text he was reading and the realization made her gasp.

"That's my book!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.

At the sound of her voice, Malfoy jumped only slightly and turned his face a mask of surprise at first and then one of triumph. His eyes gleamed in the moonlit darkness and Hermione was reminded of a silver wolf.


	2. Finite

_Thanks, guys for your interest! I appreciate all the alerts and faves and the comments. __ Here's another addition. I hope you like it!_

_LCailan_

2. Finite

Hermione watched as Malfoy stood casually, giving her a malicious smirk.

"Your book, Granger?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I came here to check out_that_ book."

The blond boy looked down at the book between them, clutching it tightly.

"_This_ book? Granger, just because you hold the crown for most nerdish witch at Hogwarts doesn't mean that _this_ book is yours, does it?"

Hermione pursed her lips, giving him a glare of annoyance.

"What do_you_ need it for, Malfoy? I know you don't do things as stupid as schoolwork, after all."

Draco offered her another unnerving smile, his teeth white in the dimness around them. She wasn't sure what to make of the amused expression on his face.

"Not that I owe you any explanations, Granger, but I'm working on my essay for Trelawney's class. I'm going to win those house points."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.

"You?!"

"Yes, me, Granger. If you'd get your head out of your arse once in awhile you might notice that you're _not_ the only one able to do schoolwork."

Hermione was taken aback for a moment and she watched as Malfoy took a step towards her. She grew nervous at the closeness between them and wondered why she had never noticed how tall he was. She was also mildly concerned about the fact that he was _able_ to make her nervous.

_I'm just tired and irritated, that's all._

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied hotly.

Malfoy raised a silvery brow.

"Of course you don't. Those dim-witted friends of yours have finally rubbed off on you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You think so? Well, I'll have you know that even if I were stupid I'd still be able to write a better essay than_you."_

She watched as Malfoy offered a cruel laugh.

"Well then, don't let me hold you back. I'll just take my book and go elsewhere."

With that the tall Slytherin made an obvious show in closing the book and brushing past Hermione closely enough that she could smell the scent of the soap he had used that morning. She felt a bit heady at the spicy scent and turned, her head spinning.

"_Accio_, book!"

The angry words slipped from her lips before she could stop them and Hermione watched as the book was torn from Malfoy's fingers and sailed across the small distance between them right into her open hand.

As she tried to tuck the book into her rucksack with quick speed she heard Malfoy laugh.

"Tricky, tricky, Granger!"

Hermione looked up just in time to see the tip of his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

She let out a yelp and fell helplessly forward, hitting the side of her face on the way down. She braced herself for the inevitable pain that would come with hitting the ground. But the impact never came and when Hermione opened her tightly shut eyes she found herself nose to nose with Malfoy.

"I win, Granger."

He had caught her, she realized.

Hermione could only stare as Malfoy offered her a sly, half-smile.

"_Mobilicorpus,"_he whispered and she was lifted into the air at the mercy of his wand.

Hermione could only blink and stare up at the dark, vaulted ceilings above her as she felt her body move through the air against her will. At first there was only the light of Malfoy's wand to lead the way and then - nothing. It was dark and she felt herself settling back on the cold ground. Here it smelled musty.

"_Lumos_."

The space filled with white light and Hermione found herself staring up at the ceiling once again, tall shelves of books on either side of her.

_I must be in between the stacks somewhere._

She heard Malfoy's footsteps approaching and then he appeared right in her field of vision. Hermione wanted to fight against the spell, to scream, to attack him - but she could only lie there, blinking rapidly, as angry as a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger. You really ought to work on your shielding charms. _Protego_ is quite simple, isn't it?"

He crouched down by her side and Hermione got another whiff of the heady, spicy scent that seemed to cling to him like some sort of magic.

"Bet you didn't know that I've got top marks in Charms, curses and Defensive Magic, did you? Pity the fool who stands against me in a duel."

She could only stare at him.

"I should leave you here, you little know-it-all. It would serve you right for messing with a Malfoy."

For a moment he only watched her and then his lips curled into a sneer.

"But I'd rather not get in trouble for associating with the likes of _you_. But if you as much as think of cursing me, Granger, you _will_ be sorry."

Hermione couldn't look away from his pinched face and narrowed eyes. She felt the book that was still clutched in her petrified fingers give way and then it was gone. Malfoy stood.

"Finite!"

Hermione felt her body go slack and in that same moment that she realized the counter-curse had not been uttered by Malfoy, but Pince, instead.

Draco stood staring hatefully at the Griffin that adorned the knocker to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"This is your entire fault, Granger."

He gave her a sideways glance, feeling some pleasure from the fact that she looked a mess: her auburn and honey colored hair was a mess around her dusty face and a bruise was forming on her cheek from where she had hit it after he had cursed her.

Good.

"My fault?"

Draco felt her shove him and whirled to face her; she was an angry mess of robes and flyaway curls.

"My fault? You cursed me, Malfoy! You cursed me and it's MY fault?"

She was talking as loudly as she could under the circumstances and Draco found something intriguing about the fact that she looked angry enough to bite.

"You're the one who stole the book from me," he replied coolly.

"I didn't steal anything! That book is public domain!"

"And I had it, Granger. Face it, you couldn't stand the idea of someone getting started on Trelawney's essay before me and you decided to take matters into your own, nosy hands."

Draco knew he had hit upon the truth by the sudden flush of her cheeks. Her eyes flashed angrily in the dim light of the stairwell.

"Admit it, Malfoy," she hissed. "You don't give a toss about this assignment!"

"You don't know that."

"Never in all our years of lessons have you-"

But her hot reply was interrupted by Dumbledore who had opened his door and framed the entrance.

"Good evening Miss Granger...Mister Malfoy. Won't you come in?"

The two students walked into Dumbledore's large, round office and sat in the chairs opposite his huge, claw-footed desk. Draco found himself staring at a portrait of a particularly ugly former Headmaster and then at Dumbledore's stupid bird that sat perched in the corner of the candlelit room, flapping its wings.

Dumbledore sat down slowly behind his huge desk and then smiled at the two students, reaching for a sweet from his copiously full jar.

"Lemon drop?"

Both refused and the Headmaster sighed.

"Mister Malfoy am I to believe that you cursed Miss Granger in the Restricted Section earlier this evening?"

Draco was staring out of the window that faced the west side of the castle. Here the odd, reddish moon shone down on the distant Quidditch pitch.

"Draco, would you kindly answer my question?"

The boy turned, glaring at the Headmaster.

"She started it, Sir. I checked out a book from the Restricted Section and she summoned it from me without my permission. I was only defending myself."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Defending yourself from Miss Granger with a full body-binding curse? Was the situation that extreme?"

Draco would not answer and the silence grew lengthy. Finally Dumbledore looked towards Hermione, his blue eyes stern behind the glasses that were perched on his nose.

"And you, Miss Granger? Why would you take a book that was not yours?"

Hermione offered nothing except an exasperated sigh as she crossed her hands over her chest and turned away from the desk.

The Headmaster remained silent for a few moments, tapping his fingers against the aged wood of his desk. Draco's jaw stiffened at the sound, as it reminded him of the times his father would do the same thing - usually while thinking of a proper punishment for Draco's wrong doings. To distract himself from the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he glanced at Granger from the corner of his eye.

She sat, staring at the carpeted ground with a sullen expression on her features. Her face was pale apart from the bluish bruise that had taken form along her cheek and her unruly hair hung around her shoulders in haphazard array.

Despite her disheveled appearance Draco had to admit that there was something about Granger that...

_She commands attention in her own, strange way._

Perhaps it was because she was so different from the girls he was used to associating with. None of them would have dared stand against him even over something as stupid as a library book.

_Or the fact that for a few seconds you were a bit concerned you'd be outwitted._

Draco banished that thought; there was no way a Gryffindor would ever outwit a Slytherin. Wasn't possible.

_She's foolish though. Raising a wand against me-_

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I would like to blame behavior such as yours on the moon. It makes people to things they normally wouldn't, doesn't it? Ah, but you will learn of that soon enough, I suppose," he began, lifting up a book so the two students could see.

"I want Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be a place where students can look beyond their differences and others' weaknesses," he continued, his blue eyes shifting between Draco and Hermione.

"I think some teamwork is in order, yes?"

Draco felt Granger shift, her head snapping up.

"Teamwork, Professor Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster lay the book down and slid it across his desk towards them.

"This book is what you both needed for Professor Trelawney's essay? I think I shall have you work on that essay together, as a team," he finished with a smile.

Draco glared down at the book by Ravenna Blackmore - the same one he and Granger had been fighting over only an hour before. Without thinking much about it, he stood.

"She can have the book and she can write her essay. It was extra credit anyway and I've got top marks in Divination. Will that be all, Professor?"

Dumbledore offered Draco a friendly smile.

"Do sit, Mister Malfoy."

Draco remained standing and Dumbledore sighed.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough. This assignment is now mandatory for the both of you. It will be due on the day of your next Divination lesson and there are no exceptions. You will work on it_together."_

Draco and Hermione glared at one another and then back at Dumbledore who wore a pleasant expression on his wrinkled features.

"If my instructions are not followed I will ensure a better punishment for the shenanigans that went on tonight in the Restricted Section. Are we understood?"

Draco nearly rolled his eyes when he heard Granger speak.

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore looked to Draco expectantly.

"My father will hear about this."

"As well as what went on tonight, I am certain. You would do well to remember that, Mister Malfoy."

Then he stood, handing Draco the leather-bound book that had suddenly become an object Draco loathed more than he had loathed anything at all.

"Don't you two have some research to do? You should get started and enjoy the moon tonight. It is rather lovely."

With that, the old Headmaster stood and moved to the window that faced the moonlit Quidditch pitch.

Draco scowled in Granger's direction and watched as she left the room without a backwards glance. Quickly he moved after her, letting the office door fall shut behind him. The two stood in the dim stairwell, both angry.

"No one can hate anyone the way I hate you right now, Granger."

She lifted her chin, eyes blazing.

"Ah, well that's not really true, is it? Because I hate you _more._"

He rolled his eyes.

"You should be writing that bloody essay. I'm sorry I even bothered and now I'm stuck. A whole weekend wasted and it's all your fault!"

"If you didn't want to write it you should have given up that book! You only wanted it for the attention! So now you'll have it! I'll make sure the whole school knows what you did."

Draco grabbed her arm roughly.

"Don't you dare."

"And do _you_ dare touch me!"

She flung him off and he watched as the unruly Gryffindor disappeared into the dimness, leaving him alone with a stupid book he had never _really_ wanted to read.


	3. Insufferable

_Thank you again, everyone! I appreciate all the comments, likes and alerts. I received several messages asking why I am rushing the Dramione dynamic in this story. Truth be told, the focus of this story is the relationship Draco and Hermione have and not the build up to it. I hope that makes sense. And I hope you enjoy this next bit! _

_LCailan_

* * *

**3. Insufferable**

* * *

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Hermione."

Hermione stared at her two best friends and decided that at least Harry was being sincere.

She had told them of her meeting in Dumbledore's office over breakfast the following morning, keeping her voice low lest someone overhear that she - Hermione Granger - had gotten in trouble with the Headmaster.

Ron, who had stuffed his face full of egg, was much less sympathetic.

"Well, if you hadn't decided you were going to waste your weekend doing research for Trelawney none of that would have happened."

Hermione glared at her friend.

"You could try being a bit more sensitive, Ronald Bilius! I've got to spend the weekend working on an essay with Malfoy!" she hissed. "Maybe you should have agreed to do this project with me last night when I suggested it!"

Her caramel-hued eyes were flashing indignantly and the two boys glanced at one another, wondering if she had gone batty.

"It isn't _our_ fault you decided to duel with Malfoy!" was Ron's retort.

Hermione bristled.

"Some friend you are. Why is it that neither of you ever take an interest in things that I find important? Aren't I at all your games? Don't I try and keep involved in your lives and help you out when you need it?"

The two boys glanced at one another once again.

"Are you mental? Blaming us on your getting in trouble?"

"No, I'm not. But there was a time in our friendship when the three of us would get in trouble _together_. That's what friends are for, isn't it? You _always_ used to say that."

Now, Hermione's tone was less angry and more accusatory.

"Come on, Hermione! What's gotten into you?"

The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." she replied slowly, staring down at the breakfast she had hardly touched. But inside Hermione didn't feel like those words were true.

The boys began to eat once again, glancing up at Hermione occasionally, as if she were some sort of potion that needed tending and when she didn't strike up her usual string of commentary they began chatting about the day's events. Hermione ate in silence, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall. The sunlight bathed the large room in brilliant, golden light and the din was quite loud as it was late in the morning and no one had any particular place to be.

_Except you. _

At that thought her eyes slid towards the Slytherin table on the other side of the room. Even early in the day that side was bathed in light shadows. There weren't many students eating their breakfast; Hermione wondered if it was because they thought themselves too good to eat in the same room with the rest of the school. She smirked at that unreasonable thought.

Even those that were seated didn't interact much with one another, unlike the other tables that were filled with boisterous, happy students. Ignoring Ron and Harry's conversation about Quidditch strategy, Hermione's eyes continued to roam the room thoughtfully just as the large doors opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, flanked on either side by a group of fellow Slytherins.

He moved across the room, head held high. Pansy Parkinson was at his side and his two best friends trailed behind him. Even on a Saturday morning Hermione noticed he was dressed impeccably - in a Slytherin green tie, a white, pressed shirt and black trousers. As he sat she watched the turn of his head, the way he addressed those around him, the stiffness of poise as he reached for his food.

_It's like he's putting on a show._

It was completely contrary to the boy from last night in the library - the one that had been slouched in his chair, with a loosened tie and messy hair.

Hermione wondered what he was saying to his friends and was shocked to find she wondered what his relationship was with Pansy. He seemed such a cold person that an intimate relationship appeared nearly impossible. But it was clear that Pansy adored him - regardless of his lack of warmth.

In front of her, Ron suddenly let out a loud guffaw, spitting his food out all over his plate. She frowned a bit.

_Better a person without warmth than an immature imbecile._

The thought had accosted her out of nowhere and Hermione chalked it up to her recent irritation with her best friends. It would surely pass. She handed Ron a few napkins and then found herself gazing towards the Slytherin tables. Her eyes locked with Malfoy's, much to her shock and she felt her face grow warm as she quickly turned away.

_Merlin's Beard! I've got to stop acting like a ninny. It's just Malfoy!_

She had known him for ages! He had always been Malfoy - a nuisance, a boy not worth even her thoughts, a cruel boy who had been the first ever to call her a Mudblood. They had always shared classes together and had never really spoken beyond harsh insults. And she recalled the warm feeling she had felt after punching him.

_It still feels good,_ she thought with a private smirk.

He had always existed but she had never noticed him. That was until...

_Maybe Dumbledore is right. The moon makes people act crazy. But I can't help it if he's a prat and I can't help it if he was in the library at the same time as I was! _

Hermione refused to acknowledge the things she _could_ help, however. And sneaking another look towards the Slytherin tables was something she should not have been doing but did it anyway. Malfoy was gone.

_Great, now what?_

The logistics of a Slytherin and Gryffindor student meeting for a classroom assignment were not known. After all, most students paired up with those in their own House and even when there were inter-house assignments Slytherins only ever paired up with their own anyway. It was an unspoken rule that students understood and professors loathed.

Was she supposed to go up to the Slytherin tables?

_I'd rather be eaten by a grindylow._

Malfoy had already humiliated her enough to last her a lifetime.

_But then how do I track him down? _

She hated the idea of going to Dumbledore, because it would cement the belief that everyone had of her - that she was a teacher's pet and a tattle-tale.

_I'll wait for him outside of the Great Hall._

Hermione glanced around the room, feeling a bit sick at the thought of spending time with Draco Malfoy. But it couldn't be helped and through the thinning crowd there still was no sign of him.

"Hermione?"

That was when she realized her friends were watching her quizzically.

"You all right?"

She swallowed back the feeling of sickness.

"Fine. I was just looking for...Malfoy," she muttered.

Harry and Ron looked appropriately disgusted.

"Well, I'm sure he's slithering around here somewhere, like the snake he is," Ron stated with a scowl.

"D'you suppose you'll be done by early evening? Ron and I thought about going down to the lake."

Hermione nodded but before she could reply a cold voice interrupted them.

"Looking for me, Granger? You haven't forgotten about our plans have you?"

The trio turned to see Malfoy standing over them, his eyes gleaming as one side of his mouth turned up in smirk, clearly enjoying the moment. His eyes landed upon Ron.

"I'm here, Weasley, just _slithering_ around."

Then he glanced at Harry.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll have your insignificant girlfriend back before sundown. Merlin knows I'd rather gargle bobotuber puss than spend time with her but I especially don't want you to be jealous."

Hermione jumped up, stepping in between her two angry friends and a smirking Malfoy.

"Stop this," she demanded. "And get to your point."

Malfoy's lips thinned and his gray eyes dulled.

"The _point_ is you'll meet me at the library in twenty minutes."

Hermione grew angry.

"Oh, will I? I'm not used to taking orders from trash."

Malfoy's face paled but he appeared to take her mockery in stride.

"You will now."

"I'd rather die."

Finally the blond Slytherin threw his hands up.

"It's your bloody grade, Granger. I don't give a piss."

He was gone just as quickly as he had come and Hermione was shocked at how wildly her heart was pounding as she stared after his retreating form.

* * *

"Muggles track the moon cycles. It isn't something that is that prevalent in the wizarding world, is it?"

Draco realized that Granger had looked up from one of the books open between them on the large desk in the middle of the empty library. He had grown distracted for a least the third time that hour. Not that he was counting.

When Granger realized he wasn't paying attention her face turned pink from irritation.

"You know, Malfoy, if you'd actually start working you might get out of here at a decent time today."

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"You were half an hour late. Surely that's already set us back significantly."

Her pink flush blossomed and her eyes began to snap. Draco found he quite liked it in spite of the fact that he hated her.

"I. wasn't. late!"

She punctuated each increasingly louder word with a smack of her hands on the tabletop.

"Hush, Granger. This is the library and your behavior is bound to disturb someone," was his innocent reply.

He watched as the Gryffindor know-it-all's cheeks bloomed from pink to bright red and he took in her anger with pleasure.

"I hate you," she hissed viciously and snapped her head back down into her sodding book. Draco watched her a few moments wondering if she'd look back up so he could continue his amusing torment but she did not.

He listened to the irritating sound of Granger's quill against parchment and found himself following the lines of her fingers up along the top of her hand and to where her wrist met the material of her uniform. She scribbled with her right hand, her penmanship as large as it was messy, fingers gripping her quill tightly. Her other hand was splayed out over the parchment before her. She had tiny, unpolished fingers and her index was tinted faintly with ink.

Draco began tapping the end of his quill against the book open before him, attempting to concentrate on the words he was reading. But something wouldn't allow it and he found himself gazing up at Granger once again.

Not only was she unpolished and ink stained but her mane of hair was as wild as a banshee's. It was a complicated sort of color - not exactly brown but not golden. Somehow honeyed and a bit caramel as well. It gleamed in the dim lighting of the library.

Still, she should have been able to do something with it, no matter its fascinating hue.

_Fascinating? Merlin, more like mangy._

Draco looked away, feeling disgusted with himself.

_Maybe that old codger who calls himself a headmaster was right. The moon makes people think crazy things! _

He looked around the library, making sure that he did not look at her and the tapping grew faster and louder.

_Filthy, little Mudblood._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Stop it, please."

She said it without looking up, dismissing him as if he weren't even there. Something about that made Draco...angry.

_Gryffindor's princess thinks I'm not worth looking at, does she?_

He tapped with more insistence, his eyes boring into the top of her stupid, little head.

_Who does she think she is?_

And faster. He saw Granger tensing.

_She's nothing. She's ugly. She's friendless. She's petty._

These dark thoughts tumbled through his mind and Draco didn't even have time to back away when suddenly - like lighting - Granger shot forward and ripped the quill from his hand so quickly he nearly yelped in surprise.

"You're the most insufferable human being on this earth!" she screeched.

_And she's got that rapier tongue._

Draco watched as Granger charged around the huge table, grabbing books, slamming them shut and shuffling papers together with vehemence.

"You're like a little child, did you know that Malfoy? A petty little boy who makes a huge mess and can't tidy up! I've always thought Ron was the most immature boy I had ever met but you know what? _You_ take the cake."

Draco stared up at her, shoving his chair away.

"Don't you dare compare me to that poor blood-traitor."

Granger's lips turned up in an infuriatingly knowing smirk.

"If the shoe fits..."

Draco stood up wanting to suddenly feel like he was in control.

"Dirty, little Mudblood," he mocked.

The girl just shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Sticks and stones, Malfoy. We're not children anymore, or have you forgotten? I'll be in the back of the stacks, working. Don't you dare show your ferrety face until _your_ half of the work is done."

Then without another look back, Draco found himself alone at the table with nothing to do but settle down with his dreaded assignment.

* * *

Hermione's anger simmered long after their altercation. Even an hour later she still saw red thinking of how infuriating he was. Not even a good research project cut into her irritation; she was continuously distracted by their earlier words.

And she hated to admit it - hearing him call her a Mudblood all over again...

Hermione's felt her heart flood with rejection.

_Stop this! Malfoy is insignificant and you're silly for even dwelling on anything he says! You'll finish this project and you'll never have to speak to that prat again!_

Sighing she twirled her quill in between two ink-stained fingers trying to clear her mind. Being around Malfoy lately was making her feel as if she were under a confuddlement charm.

Clearing her mind seemed to calm Hermione; she closed her eyes and took a few breaths. Unfortunately, the peace was fleeting and she nearly fell off her chair in surprise when a book was dropped right on top of her research notes. It was Ravenna Blackmore's book.

"Pointless, Granger. This book is rubbish and I'm sorry I ever picked it up."

Hermione bit her tongue to quell a sharp reply, instead closing her eyes. She refused to engage him in conversation; it would surely be unproductive.

"Give me your notes, Malfoy."

A few seconds later she heard the fluttering of parchment right before it landed, brushing her hands.

"You'd think that a book written by a she-wolf would have _something_ in it about the moon cycles. And to think, if I had known that none of _this _would have happened. You could have _had_ this rubbish."

Hermione opened her eyes, waiting for the inevitable insult, mockery or torment. But he remained silent and she glanced down at his work, written in penmanship much more beautiful than a boy ought to have had.

She felt him move behind her and a moment later she picked up the tiniest hint of warm musk.

"I'll take these," he said from directly behind her, swooping down and snatching up her half of the notes before Hermione could stop him.

She whirled around and stood up, only then realizing how tall Malfoy really was and how closely she was standing to him. So closely she was able to feel the warmth-

No.

She dropped her gaze, staring down at the ground.

"Blackmore's book wasn't rubbish, you know."

Hermione glanced up at him then, wondering why she was defending a book and a woman she didn't know. She watched as Malfoy raised one, silvery brow.

"I imagine even if I tell you I don't give a piss, you'll _still_ tell me why."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Are you so thick that you never thought to find out _why_ the book is Restricted?"

She watched the blond boy roll his eyes and shrug.

"Why, Granger? Was it a big, bad spell that the faculty didn't want the stupid students of Hogwarts to get their hands on?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Ravenna Blackmore's book has one of the most graphically detailed accounts of transformation."

For the first time since she had attempted the conversation she saw Malfoy's face register interest. She was surprised to find that he forgot to look irritated or bored.

"Graphic, you say? How so?"

"Just…the way she described…what you feel inside, how your body changes, how everything inside of you is torn apart…how you lose your sense of self when the animal takes over…it was shocking and tragic and at times I felt like I was reading something forbidden."

She looked up at him then and he was smirking.

"Of course you've read it already, haven't you? This whole time you've been fighting me over a book you've already read?"

"I didn't read the whole thing, Malfoy!"

His smirk grew.

"Just the good, forbidden bits, isn't that right, Granger?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Doesn't everyone like to know those sorts of things? It's human nature."

"Do you like the forbidden, Granger?"

She watched as he stepped closer to her, his features unreadable and the silence seemed to electrify the air around them, as if something was about to happen. Quickly, Hermione backed away, nearly running into the stacks behind her, suddenly feeling as if he was the predator and she was…

She looked away from his gleaming eyes, swallowing.

"We're finished here," she muttered. "I'll be having breakfast with my friends in the morning but I can meet you by the clock tower after? Bring your essay and we can compare."

When he didn't reply she chanced a glance up at him, feeling tension once again. Malfoy was watching her curiously before acquiescing with a shrug.

"I suppose I'll have to get up early on a Sunday morning."

Hermione hid her smirk.

"Well, it is all _your_ fault."

His grey eyes flashed with irritation and she took silent pleasure in it, moving around him and then gathering her things quickly.

"So you say, Granger."

He yanked on the sleeve of her school robes, causing Hermione to glance up at him one last time.

"Don't be late or you won't get your essay."

She rolled her eyes.

"Piss off."

Her final words to him were a hiss of vehemence and then she stalked off across the room.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione paused but refused to give him the recognition by turning around.

"I think you challenged me yesterday because you like the forbidden."

She whirled around to see him sitting in the place she had vacated, a grin on his pale, aristocratic face.

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm different than your so-called friends. I'm something you've never experienced."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy!"

Then she turned and hurried out of the library, head down, hoping he hadn't seen her cheeks flush.


	4. The Game

_I've been away but I came here to update – finally! I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy! _

_LCailan_

* * *

4. The Game

* * *

The following morning was breezy and a bit cloudy as Hermione stood near to the clock tower, looking back and forth along the deserted courtyard. It was much too early for any students to be roaming about that early on a Sunday.

Malfoy was fifteen minutes late.

_On purpose, I'm certain._

He was such a loathsome prat.

Hermione decided she'd give him another minute. And then another...and-

_I'll just tell him how horrid he is. He needs to hear it from someone! Merlin's beard! He can't really think he's-_

As she was thinking these angry thoughts she was suddenly startled by sounds from across the courtyard. She glimpsed Malfoy first, wearing a cold smirk and dressed all in black, followed by three of his friends and Pansy Parkinson.

_So much for a quiet Sunday morning. And I'd rather die by Avada Kedavra than ever be as pathetic as Pansy Parkinson!_

As the group of Slytherins approached, Hermione removed the large folder where she had put her portion of the essay, hoping she could give it to him and be off to join her friends for breakfast. She feared, however, that it wouldn't be that easy.

Nothing to do with Malfoy was ever easy.

"Granger, bad news."

Hermione gave him a sharp look, chin up.

"Where's your half of the work, Malfoy?"

She ignored the smirk that appeared on Pansy's face.

The wind picked up around them, sending fallen leaves spinning into the cool air and ruffling Draco's white-blond hair.

"That's the bad news. It didn't get done."

Hermione didn't blink, knowing that the Slytherin boy most likely wanted a reaction from her.

"Of course it didn't. For work to get done someone has to do it."

Malfoy scowled.

"Wait just a bloody minute! Who says I didn't try?"

"I do."

His eyes narrowed.

"You're such a know-it-all chit, aren't you?" he hissed.

"And because of your laziness you'll have to spend another day in the library with me, won't you?"

"I won't!"

"For every action there is a consequence. To bad you can't handle this one, Malfoy. I'll see you at noon, sharp."

"You can't make him do anything!" Pansy declared.

Hermione turned to look at the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can't," she replied. "He can do whatever he wants, but I'm going to be finishing this essay and I've got all the notes!"

Then she whirled around, her bushy hair flying out behind her and stomped off across the courtyard. The blond Slytherin left his group behind, chasing after her, not caring how it looked.

"You can't take those! I researched some of those!"

But the girl did not turn around, disappearing into the shadows by the tower, leaving the others behind.

Draco didn't dare turn to face his friends and Pansy.

He knew it was extremely odd behavior to be chasing after a Gryffindor - especially since she was a _Mudblood_.

He caught his breath, both angry and bewildered.

_What the piss is wrong with that girl?! Doesn't she know who I am?_

"Oi, Draco, something gotten into you this morning? It's only homework, isn't it?"

Draco whirled around, angry at Goyle and glad to have someone to deflect his unreasonable rage on. He hated that Granger made him feel anything at all.

"You wouldn't know, would you? Stupid oaf," he spat. "Now my whole Sunday is ruined with schoolwork!"

No one dared mention the fact that Draco hadn't done his part of the work to begin with and he was glad for it, angry enough to want to curse whoever was nearest.

"Filthy Mudblood," he hissed.

He felt Pansy touch his sleeve.

"She's not worth it."

Draco flung her off with disgust, ignoring her coddling tone.

"None of this is," he muttered and stared in the direction that Granger had gone.

Why? Why did he allow a bushy-haired nothing to affect him this way? He wanted to allow Pansy to lead him away, to fawn over him and cater to him...but something kept him rooted in place in the middle of the courtyard.

"Come, Draco. Would you like breakfast?"

As she allowed Pansy to lead him out of the courtyard, Draco couldn't help but turn back, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

He found her several hours later where she had said she would be - in the library.

This time her ungodly hair was pinned up in a high bun and she had stuck one of her quills at the base to keep it up. In spite of her efforts some of the loose curls framed her face. She didn't notice him and he found himself fascinated as he had been the day before.

"Granger,"

She looked up, blinking for a moment.

"Oh, I see you've come to your senses."

Draco slipped into the chair in front of her, eyeing the stack of parchment that lay on the table before her.

"More like I had no choice."

"Whatever," she offered with a quick eye-roll.

Draco folded his arms across his chest, giving the girl a patented Malfoy glare.

"Why are you always in such a foul mood, Granger? You're the most miserable person I've ever met!"

She didn't look up, instead focusing her stare on the papers before her.

"They say misery loves company."

"And I say you're a sour-mouthed harpy."

He watched as she finally looked up at him and could almost swear that there was molten gold in the depths of her brown eyes.

"Don't talk to me unless it's about this assignment."

Draco watched as she turned to her work and went back to ignoring him. He returned to staring at her and the silence began to stretch between them.

She twirled a second quill between her fingers, her teeth worrying her lip every so often. And something within Draco twisted at the sight of one strand of dark honeyed hair resting against her white, slender neck.

_I've got to stop this!_

He looked away, warmth washing over him in waves, glad that no one could read his mind. Glad that-

Suddenly, he reached forward, snatching the pile of scrolls she had been working on. He was smart enough to anticipate her vicious response and as the Gryffindor Lioness jerked forward to try and reclaim her work he had already stood, holding the scrolls over his head.

"Give me those!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to alert Pince.

Draco grinned down at her maliciously, glad that he had finally found a way to get her to pay attention to him.

"Make me," he said.

The girl drew her wand, her eyes narrowing.

"We don't want to have the same unpleasantness as we did a few nights ago, do we?" he asked knowingly. "If you challenge me I won't have any choice but to accept and you will lose."

His eyes flashed with the anticipation of a challenge and for a few seconds he wondered if Granger would be up to it. She was flustered enough to make a mistake and he knew he was quite adept at wand work.

Draco raised an eyebrow as she backed away.

"Give me my work," she muttered flatly.

"Come and get it then," he replied.

Hermione hated that she was spending another afternoon in the library with Malfoy and as she stared at him standing in front of her, his hand outstretched with the offering of her precious scrolls she hated him even more! How could he be acting like such an immature git? What had she ever done to deserve this? She didn't understand most boys - even though both of her best friends were of that variety. And she had no idea why Draco Malfoy was acting this way - baiting her, aggravating her and playing silly games with their schoolwork.

"This better not be another game, Malfoy."

Her chin was set firmly and she hated the glimmer of amusement in his silvery-colored eyes as he waved the scrolls enticingly towards her.

"And what if it is? What if this whole assignment is one big game for me?"

"Then I'm not playing!"

"But you are," he replied. "You're still here, aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes flickered quickly across the firm lines of his face and then to the scrolls loosely gripped in his long, pale fingers. She wondered how to best distract him and get him to drop her work so she could snatch it back. Oh, she could challenge him to an old-fashioned wand duel but she feared he might win and even if he didn't - well, Pince would surely turn them in to the headmaster.

_What choice do I have?_

She stepped forward, sighing.

"Please, may I have my work?"

The boy grinned and it took Hermione by surprise, something inside of her doing a flip. She wondered if she had ever seen him smile before but then dismissed the thought, reaching for the scrolls he was offering.

Hermione's fingers brushed against the parchment just as he moved back, lifting his hand higher and laughing.

"Come now, Granger! You're the brightest witch of our generation!"

Hermione's eyes flashed hatefully and without thinking, the girl pushed away her chair and climbed on top of the table, moving across its length to the other side.

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"Even though we're having such fun?"

Hermione growled in the back of her throat and reached for the parchment. Malfoy pulled it away, grinning. She leaned closer this time, trying again. Once more he laughed and this time he put his hand behind his back.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration but she would not give Malfoy the pleasure of seeing her that way. Instead, she took a deep breath and then leaned over, using his shoulder as a crutch, trying not to think about the fact that she was touching him and that he felt warm and solid against her hands and that he smelled like something woodsy with hints of praline. She had never touched him before, she had never been that close to any boy before and-

_Oh, Merlin..._

She felt Malfoy move and then with a yelp tumbled forward off the table and against him, knocking him back and causing him to lose his equilibrium and fall. They landed on the floor ungracefully, a tangle of school robes, wands, shoes and bodies.

"Ooof," Hermione muttered lamely, feeling her elbow crying in pain, the pleasant, buzzing sensation of being so close to Malfoy gone in a flash. Her heart still hammered and she was afraid to wonder _why_.

As she shoved Malfoy's leg aside to get up she noticed that the parchment was scattered about them haphazardly. But before she could leap forward to grab them, she felt Malfoy gripping her left calf.

"Oh, no you don't," he hissed, yanking her back so that Hermione couldn't move. She felt his body against hers, the warmth present even between the thicknesses of their school robes. Her heart started up again and this time she could not try to deny it was because of his presence.

He uttered a quick spell under his breath and the parchment folded neatly and sailed back into his waiting hand. Only then did he release her and Hermione scrambled away from him, as if he were Voldemort himself.

"You're despicable!"

"You keep saying that!" he declared. "And yet you keep coming back!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Just then from behind them there was a thud and they turned around to find Madame Pince glaring at them darkly.

* * *

Ron was pacing outside of the Great Hall as Hermione sat on the stairs that led up into the castle.

"I hate that each time you've been with him you come back sporting another bruise!"

Hermione glared up at her best friend.

"That's the least of my worries. I'm the one who has to do this bloody assignment with him!"

Ron was pink in the face with indignation. He had stayed outside of the Great Hall with Hermione when the trio had arrived for supper later that night. Hermione felt warm at the thought that Ron cared so much. It made the entire, horrid day a bit brighter for her.

"You know if you told Trelawney what was going on I bet she would take care of it quickly!"

"You know I don't want another teacher involved in this. That's the reason I'm in this predicament in the first place, because Dumbledore found out. Besides, Trelawney's a bit...mental."

Ron joined her on the marbled step, looking both slightly amused and aggravated.

"But Malfoy's not playing fair!"

"I know. And I don't even _want_ to play this game."

They sat in the darkened silence for awhile, listening to the din of students in the Great Hall beyond.

"If you want, I can help you re-write what you started," offered Ron. "That way it'll get done in spite of Malfoy."

Hermione turned to look at her friend and found that although he looked like he'd rather eat slugs, his eyes shone with sincerity.

"I'd really appreciate that," she replied honestly. "I've got to sup quickly and then go back to the library before it closes. I can always write it in the common room."

Ron nodded and then stood, offering Hermione his arm in a kind but rare gesture.

"Well then I'll join you in the library. What are friends for, after all?"

Hermione beamed a smile but just as they moved towards the Great Hall, a smattering of footsteps could be heard on the stairs above them and shortly after that Malfoy was speaking.

"Well if it isn't Granger and her boyfriend, Weaselbee!"

His announcement was met with guffaws from his stupid friends and a titter from Pansy, as if he had said the most brilliant thing. Without turning around to face them, Hermione yanked on the sleeve of Ron's robes and pulled him towards the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Malfoy chose to be as persistent as he was obnoxious.

"What? Nothing, Granger? After the delightful afternoon we shared?"

At those words, Hermione felt Ron turn and she stopped, bracing herself for a confrontation that was just not worth it.

"Shut your mouth, you little ferret!"

"My, Weaselbee, such words! Are you jealous? After all, why would she be with you when she can be with me?"

Malfoy was grinning widely while Ron turned white, then pink, then red and stumbled over some of his words. Hermione felt so terrible for him she regretted every moment she had spent with Malfoy that weekend and every horrible thing she had ever thought about Ron.

"Stop being a prat!" she demanded. "And leave us alone! You have your scrolls, don't you? You've stolen my work to copy it, haven't you?"

Malfoy raised a silvery brow.

"Such pretenses! After the way you treated me this morning, I should do worse than steal your work, you controlling, know it all bint."

Hermione's natural instinct was to fight back but she swallowed this back, lifting her head high and offering a calm glare instead.

"Well then, you have the work and I'll be going to supper."

She moved towards the doors, dismissing Malfoy as if he didn't exist. She felt his eyes boring into the back of her head as she opened the door to follow a confused and angry Ron into the noisy Great Hall. She let the door fall shut behind her.

* * *

His friends had already gone in for supper but Draco had found himself making an excuse and dismissing himself coolly. When the doors closed on his friends, he stood in the empty castle corridor, holding Granger's work in his hand. He stared down at the ground, dissatisfied with the way he was feeling.

A row with Granger always left him feeling both dizzy and triumphant and irritated that she refused to give into him. She always had to have the last bloody word, always had a snappy comeback to anything he said. She refused to coddle him, to fawn all over him, to-

This time he felt a heavy disappointment and no satisfaction at all. He held her stupid scrolls in his fingers but not even that had gotten her attention. He stared down at her handwriting and sighed, pulling out his wand.

_Might as well take advantage, _he thought as he tapped the scroll and mutter a copy charm under his breath, confused and irritated by his sudden fascination with Hermione Granger.

* * *

"You spend a lovely afternoon together?"

Ron's face was pink and it clashed terribly with his shock of red hair.

Hermione sighed.

"He's a _liar_. He wants to see you upset! He knows you and Harry hate him!"

She looked to Harry with pleading eyes.

"Tell him he's being unreasonable! Malfoy just wanted to upset him."

But Harry couldn't quite calm Ron down and Hermione's earlier moments of warmth towards him had faded away, replaced by the usual annoyance. She would never understand boys. Was Malfoy right? Was Ron jealous? And if he was jealous, why not ask her to join him for tea at Madame Puddifoot's?

Sighing, she stood up and gathered her things wearily.

"Are you coming? I've got to get to the library before it closes."

Ron looked up, his face nearly back to normal.

"Erm, let me finish my supper."

She rolled her eyes and then walked away, clutching her books to her chest. She hated feeling endlessly irritated with her friends and even more - she hated realizing that ultimately, she was alone. She'd end up in the library putting together her essay alone, she'd write it alone and then...well, hopefully she'd put the whole, nasty episode behind her.

The corridor outside of the Great Hall was empty and dark. She moved towards the stairs when something or someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back several feet. When she yelped, a long-fingered hand clamped over her mouth and Hermione's heart suddenly began to pound as she smelled the strange yet familiar scent that she had quickly associated with Draco Malfoy.

A second later they were standing alone in a tiny closet, perhaps a storage space or a place where Filch kept his things.

Hermione backed up against the wall, panting.

"Lumos," Draco whispered and the space was radiant with wand light and she thought he looked less like a boy and more like a ghost in such light. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you mental?" she hissed.

"Don't you want your scrolls back?"

"I want out of this room!"

"I thought this game was fun, Granger?"

Hermione nearly growled.

"You're demented if you think that!" she replied although she felt warmth rush through her.

"I don't think I am. Say please."

"No, I refuse! Let me out of this room or I'll scream!"

The boy laughed and pointed his wand at her.

"Silencio," he whispered and laughed again as Hermione realized she had no voice.

"Now," he said stepping closer to her. "Why don't we try that again?"

Hermione could only stare, her heart hammering with a mixture of fear and...tantalizing thrill.

"Say please," he teased, his mouth inches above hers.

Hermione shoved him as hard as she could and in the next second he yanked he forward, his lips coming down upon hers in a sudden, possessive kiss.


	5. Pursuit

_I finally managed to make this chapter work and I hope you all like it! It's a bit longer (since the wait was longer). :) Enjoy and as always - please let me know what you think! There is a bit of naughtiness in this chapter - just a warning!_

_LCailan_

* * *

**5. Pursuit**

* * *

Hermione stumbled forward when Draco's mouth touched hers, the sudden rush of desire making her head spin deliciously. She expected to hit the wall but instead he caught her and she felt a sudden tugging in her lower gut as she felt his warm, solid body against hers.

_Merlin's beard..._

Her mind was mush and her legs like jelly; Hermione feared she would fall if Draco let her go. Somewhere in the back of her whirling mind she knew that what she was doing was wrong but the gnawing desire within her refused to let the logical side win. His lips were too soft, too warm, and too _good_ against her own and she felt herself sinking deeper against him.

Hermione wasn't sure how many seconds slipped by - maybe a few or perhaps a few thousand - but when Draco gently began to try and deepen their caress she finally pulled away. She ignored the fact that her heart was racing and her breath was shallow. She didn't want to think about how he was making her feel or that she was in a dark broom closet snogging Draco Malfoy.

"Get away from me," she managed to say, her tongue thick and her cheeks flaming. "You've...you've cast a curse on me, haven't you? Something nasty like that night in the library, I'll wager!"

It was dark; she couldn't see him but she heard his soft laughter.

"As humorous as that sounds, Granger, unfortunately it isn't true. You're not under any curse, trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you!"

"I think you protest far too much."

Hermione's breathing was heavy and she felt herself grow angry. For the first time in a long while she embraced the anger because she wanted to feel anything -absolutely _anything_ - besides the fiery, twisting desire she felt in her lower half.

How dare he kiss her? How dare he stand there and laugh at her! And how she hated herself for feeling anything for a cad like Malfoy!

_Well, it's not like I feel anything for him. I can't help having a physical reaction, can I? That's rather normal...isn't it?_

Hermione was glad that the closet was dark and that Draco couldn't see her flushed face or her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths.

"I'm leaving."

She managed to sound calm in spite of the turmoil within her.

"Be my guest. You can run, Granger but you can't hide. And your running away doesn't mean a thing; we both know you want me."

Hermione had backed away from him, feeling the wall with her fingers until she made out the door handle and yanked on it to open the closet. The space beyond was blessedly empty and muffled sounds from the Great Hall could be heard in the distance.

"I want you to rot," she hissed, catching a glimpse of Malfoy's smirk just as the entrance hall reverberated with the sound of the broom closet door.

* * *

Water ran into one of the chipped stone sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as Hermione stood before the cracked mirror, taking deep, calming breaths. She had already splashed her overheated face with water but it had done nothing to help. She felt ill; her stomach roiled and her head was pounding. She thought she might vomit. At the same time Hermione's fingers were icy cold and trembling, her heart was racing and she could still taste Draco on her lips.

She looked up into the mirror.

Her hair was damp from where she had splashed water and her lips were flushed the same color as her burning cheeks.

_What just happened?_

The dreary bathroom was lit only by tiny candles that flickered in their holders and somewhere water was dripping and Hermione heard Myrtle sigh miserably.

"What's the matter with you?"

The ghost spoke from behind the last wooden stall in the room and her shrill voice was followed by a tremendous splash that echoed throughout the room.

Hermione turned off the tap and watched the water go down the drain before she replied.

"A horrible thing happened to me."

The ghost let out a shriek.

"A horrible thing happened to YOU? What about what happened to ME? Stuck here in this bathroom for all eternity?!"

Hermione winced as the wooden door of the stall rattled and shook and another great splash filled the room along with Myrtle's moan of eternal despair. When the room was silent again except the dripping of water, Hermione gathered her things. She had hoped to be alone, not counting on the annoying, ghostly presence.

The door of the bathroom swung closed behind her and she stood in the empty corridor of the second floor, gazing down the ground towards the stairs. She didn't dare go back down in the direction of the entrance corridor, afraid that Malfoy was still skulking around and she was afraid to look at the time because she knew the library would be closed now.

_What am I going to do? I don't have the assignment completed and I can't face Harry and Ron like this! They'll know something happened and no one can know what Malfoy and I did. _

No. It wasn't what she and Malfoy had done! It was what Malfoy had done to _her!_

She watched the flickering of the candles along the stone walls and began to seriously contemplate a trip to the infirmary. A bit of Madame Pompfrey's sleeping drought and she would at least be able to rest tonight. And if she were sick, perhaps Professor Trelawney and Professor Dumbledore would give her an extension on the assignment.

It wasn't really a lie, Hermione reasoned.

_I do feel ill._

Slowly, on unsteady legs, she made her way towards the stairs that led up to the third floor.

* * *

Draco sat at his usual bench in the Divination classroom the following day. He tried - in vain - to keep his eyes away from the door, wondering when Granger would finally walk in.

He forced himself to stare at the print in his book but it was difficult because all he could think about was the broom closet and the previous night. She had felt so small in his arms! And that glorious hair felt the way it had looked - like the softest silk. And she had smelled of cherry blossoms and something sweet...something that had made him dizzy with desire. Sure, he had snogged plenty of girls in his time at Hogwarts but none had been half as eager and even a tenth as responsive as Granger.

_She wants me._

Her denials had been blustery but Draco hadn't missed the huskiness in her voice. She was affected by him and hell - maybe it made no sense - but he wanted the tiny Gryffindor for his very own. It would amuse him to rub it in Weasley and Potter's sorry faces and the pursuit was half the fun.

_And why not? I'm Draco Malfoy and I can have any girl I want._

He smirked to himself as he tapped his quill impatiently against the bench where he was sitting. The room slowly filled with students but Granger still hadn't arrived.

_So what if she's a Muggle-born? She kisses just like any other girl and at least she wants me and can't hide it._

That was another thing Draco had decided he liked as he had lain in bed the previous night, unable to sleep. Slytherin girls played games and put on airs, pretending they didn't want things even though it was obvious they did. Granger was different. Her response in the broom closet had been real and unadulterated. The way she had trembled and the little gasp-

_Stop._

He couldn't think about it without feeling the same tension coiling in his belly again.

Draco was so wrapped up in his lascivious thoughts about Hermione Granger that he nearly missed the fact that Potter and Weasley had entered the classroom - without her. He watched with narrowed eyes as Weasley walked towards the front of the classroom and spoke to Trelawney in a low voice. He could only see her bird-like face and it was a picture of concern.

But where was Granger? What could have kept her from coming to class, especially on a day when an assignment was due?

"Mister Malfoy?"

Draco jumped at the sound of his name, managing to give Trelawney a dirty glare which she either ignored or didn't notice.

"It seems that Miss Granger has fallen ill and couldn't complete the assignment that's been given to you. I will grant her an extension and in light of this, you will also be granted-"

Draco rolled his eyes, making a sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't bother; I've got it done."

"Pardon?"

Draco raised his voice.

"I _said_ the assignment is done. Granger's illness or lack thereof is of no consequence. I've finished the work."

He stood then, making sure that he gave both Potter and Weasley dirty stares before tossing the parchment on Trelawney's big, messy desk.

"You'll find her work in there as well. We worked on it together this past weekend but unlike Granger, I don't fancy being irresponsible."

Behind him, Weasley made a pathetic, choking nose and when Draco turned he saw the red-headed bloke turning a bright shade of pink that clashed terribly with his hair.

"Don't you talk about Hermione like that! She's one of the most responsible people I know!"

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say, Weasley?" replied Draco smugly.

"It's your fault she had to do this assignment in the first place!" blustered Ron causing Draco's smirk to grow.

"So she kept insisting. As it turns out, I'm the one who turned in the assignment."

The two boys glared at one other and the air was full of thick tension. Trelawney stepped between them quickly, raising one eyebrow over her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Both of you, to your seats!" she said, waving them forward. "Or I glimpse another assignment in your future!"

The two boys turned around and Draco glanced at his red-headed nemesis.

"Weasley, you seem to jump to Granger's defense rather quickly, don't you?"

"She's my friend!" hissed Ron.

"I think maybe a bit more, don't you?"

"Just because you don't know how to have real friends doesn't mean that you get to harass me, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You want Granger but you're not man enough to admit it so you throw a bloody fit any time another bloke goes near her. Unfortunately for you, I'm not just any other bloke."

He watched Weasley's face go from an uncomfortable pink to a furious red.

"She wouldn't have you if you were the last sod in the wizarding world!"

Draco laughed at Weasley's sudden confidence before taking a seat near his friends. He turned in his seat one last time, wearing a smile.

"Too bad we'll never know that, isn't it?"

* * *

The hospital wing was nearly empty when Ron and Harry arrived there right after class. They found Hermione sitting on her bed, fully dressed and gathering her rather large stack of books. Ron hurried to help her gather them and Hermione offered him a small smile.

"How are you feeling? I've gotten all your assignments for you," he said.

"And Binns stopped me right after noon and told me to give this to you. It's some history book about the moon. Must be for Trelawney's essay..."

Hermione took the book from Harry silently and stacked it on top of her other texts, unable to look her friends in the face.

She hated lying to them about being ill and even more so - not being able to tell them what had happened the night before, with Malfoy. She didn't notice the look that passed between the two boys or Ron's expression which was a mixture of disgust and anxiousness. Instead, she pulled on her long school robe and ran her fingers through her messy curls. At least she had slept well; the Sleeping Draught had worked like a charm and she had awoken refreshed. Her mind was still a mess over the happenings in the broom closet but at least she didn't feel like she would vomit anymore.

She could focus on her schoolwork; there would be enough to keep her busy as she had missed all her day's lessons.

_Yes, I'll focus on school._

"Did you speak with Trelawney? I'm really hoping for an extension," she murmured finally, turning to face Harry and Ron and hoping her expression appeared nonchalant enough.

"About that," Harry began uncertainly. "Turns out you won't need it. That's good news, isn't it?"

"I won't?"

"Bloody Malfoy wrote the essay."

Ron's interjection was heavy with loathing and Hermione noticed his cheeks were flushed.

"Malfoy wrote it?" she echoed with confusion.

"Apparently, he did," Harry replied while Ron offered an exaggerated eye-roll.

"Naturally, he acted like he was a saint in front of the entire class."

Hermione looked between her two friends.

"But I won't have to write it?"

"No?"

"Why would Malfoy do a thing like that?"

There was contempt and uncertainty evident in Hermione's voice.

"He must be planning something," Ron quickly stated. "Or trying to kiss up to the professors. Malfoy's never up to any good."

Hermione swallowed and looked away, her heart suddenly racing as she thought back to the way she had felt when Malfoy had kissed her...

* * *

The following morning Draco saw Granger in the hallway near to the Transfiguration corridor.

For the first time ever he was rather disappointed that he didn't sit near her in any of the classes they shared as she was quite good at ignoring him.

He saw her emerge from the Library just before lunch time and he followed her to the Great Hall where she sat in between Potter and Weasley, her back turned to him. And Draco fumed silently as he ate his food in his usual place besides Pansy and in front of Crabbe and Goyle. He stabbed at his vegetables and meat and shoved them into his mouth viciously enough that Pansy noticed and raised an eyebrow. He ignored them all, focused on the Gryffindor table across the room.

And when Granger stood up, bid her friends farewell and left the Great Hall, he only waited a few moments before following her.

* * *

The cool afternoon breeze ruffled Hermione's messy hair as she walked slowly across the clock tower courtyard and towards the covered bridge. The bridge was one of her favorite places to go when she wanted to be alone. She loved standing above the deep ravine, taking in the scenery and being there alone just to think.

And she_ needed _to think.

She wasn't sure how long she could ignore the looks her two best friends were giving her and she loathed the secret she now felt she shared with Malfoy of all people. The cloister - with its crumbling stone pathway and vine clogged fountain- was empty. Beyond it the bridge beckoned Hermione and she hurried towards it.

"You owe me, Granger."

Hermione let out a yelp and whirled to find Draco Malfoy straddling the old, dried out fountain. She didn't want to notice the fact that his hair was messy, falling into silvery-grey eyes and the sleeves of his school uniform were pushed up to reveal more flesh than she cared to see. He had loosened his emerald tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

_This is insanity, _she thought, feeling a bit light-headed.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, hiding her unwanted reaction to him.

"Not that I need to tell you but I was reading," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. Indeed, Hermione suddenly noticed the small black book in his lap.

"Here?" she asked incredulously.

"Last I checked, the courtyard by the clock tower wasn't forbidden."

Hermione was slightly shaken by the intensity with which Draco watched her. Her mouth was dry as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you come here to read. You followed me."

The sound of his laughter stirred something within her.

"Vanity looks terrible on you, Granger."

Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

She hurried towards the bridge without looking back, heart pounding. It was too much to hope he wouldn't follow her but just as she stepped onto the rickety wooden structure, there were footsteps behind her. She stopped and the footsteps ceased a second later.

"Stop following me."

"Why should I? You already think I've followed you here, don't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go away, please."

"Go away? You should be thanking me, Granger. I wrote your sodding essay."

At those words, Hermione whirled around, her wand in the air.

"YOU wrote it? You have some nerve to even speak when it was YOUR fault it needed to be written!"

"That could be up for debate, I think. What is fact is that I turned in the work."

"You don't get to play a martyr, Malfoy!"

Her furious words rang out around them and her wand shook slightly as she aimed it at him with determination.

"Put your wand away, Granger. I'm not afraid of you and I don't think you'd ever win against me."

The girl didn't move as Draco stepped closer. He wondered if her bark was worse than the actual bite. Although he found that more and more her bite was something that excited him.

"Don't you come any closer."

"Or what?" he murmured.

Hermione felt a sudden dark bloom of excitement unfurling within her, against her will, against what she wanted to feel. She took a few steps back but he advanced slowly and within moments had her pinned against the railing of the covered bridge. She felt her head spinning as she moved to glance over her shoulder down into the deep ravine.

She had no place to go and the fire within her was burning at the feel of his body against hers.

"Were you really ill last night, Granger?"

His voice was husky and she shivered involuntarily.

"Yes. I was disgusted by what happened in the broom closet."

Her reply was weak and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened in that closet wasn't anything you didn't want."

Draco had planned to say a few more words but then she was looking at him and he was taken aback by the depth in her shimmering brown eyes. Perhaps she was angry with him but along with that he saw desire; she wanted him even if she refused to admit it. The idea awoke everything within him.

"You're disgusting."

"I don't think you believe that."

Draco swallowed when she pressed her warm palms against his chest.

"Stop this," she hissed. "It's mental! Just because you're a boy and I'm a girl-"

"Has anyone besides me ever properly kissed you, Granger?"

There it was again - her eyes suddenly darkened with desire.

"You haven't properly kissed me, Malfoy! Proper means that each person _wants_ to be kissed."

Draco smirked, leaning closer to her.

"Well, were Potter and Weasley the lucky blokes?"

"I would never kiss my best friends!"

"Ah, so I _am_ the only one who's kissed you?"

Hermione made a tiny sound in the back of her throat as his fingers began to gently run up and down her arm, teasing her. The look on her face was all the answer he needed.

"Let me go," she whispered weakly.

"But this is such fun," he replied. "Are you afraid, Granger?"

His lips were inches from hers and she could smell the faintest touches of mint mixed with musk and soap.

_Merlin..._

Her eyes met his but Draco knew she was weakening and falling under whatever spell that was between them.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she managed. "Especially not a prat like you."

"Are you afraid you might like it?"

Now he was nearly whispering against her mouth and it took everything within Hermione not to lean up and kiss him.

"Never."

"Good," he replied and then pressed his lips to hers the way he had the night before.

Hermione wanted to protest and she tried to push him away but her body betrayed her, going limp against his as his lips brushed against hers every so softly. The dark bloom within her blossomed completely and Hermione forgot where she was and who was kissing her. For endless seconds the gentle caress wove magic around them, more powerful than any Hermione could remember. His touch made her dizzy, made her forget she didn't _want_ this.

When Draco began to demand more with his mouth, she broke their kiss, trying to escape his embrace even as he struggled to keep her close, pressing his lips against hers once more.

"Open your mouth, Granger."

The rumble of his voice against her mouth, the muttered command, caused shivers to race through her.

"I can't properly kiss you if you don't open your mouth."

She was dizzy from his kisses, afraid at his gentle demand but her body was telling her something completely different. She wanted to open her mouth, she wanted more of him and more of what he was doing-

With a shudder, her flushed lips parted and Draco quickly covered them with his own, his tongue pressing against hers in the most intimate caress Hermione had ever experienced.

Her arms came up around his neck, pulling him forward and closing all distance between them. As Draco's tongue searched her mouth Hermione's fingers wound themselves in his silken hair with abandon. And when she tentatively ran her own small tongue along his, Draco groaned, nearly falling over with desire. He knew that they were racing towards the point of no return and with each tantalizing second that slipped by Draco felt himself drowning further into the magic that Hermione Granger wove around him.

With a will he didn't know he had possessed, the blond boy pulled away, trying to calm his breathing. There was no need for Granger to see how she had affected him.

She was gazing up at him, face flushed and eyes darkened by desire.

_What have I done?  
_

The thought was an odd one and it sobered Draco enough for him to pull away just as she shoved him back, her eyes narrowed.

"Stop doing that!"

"You kissed me back!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

Boy and girl stared at each other breathlessly and Hermione managed to move away from the railing, her head spinning.

"Whatever this was," she said, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief, "will not happen again."

Her eyes were wide, as if in shock.

"Granger-"

"No, do not talk."

"What? Who do-?"

She stopped him with a violent motion of her hand.

"NO!"

Then she turned and hurried away, nearly stumbling on her school robes, not daring to turn around and more afraid than she cared to admit. Afraid of what she was feeling. Of what he was making her feel.


End file.
